otome_games_is_tough_for_mobsfandomcom-20200213-history
Pierre Io Faiviel
is the second son in the Faiviel Household, one of the six nobles in the second installment of the Otome Game. He is a sacred tree user and the first antagonist Leon encountered among the six nobles. Appearance Pierre has purple hair and matching eyes. His skin is pale. He possesses his family's seal on his right hand. Personality Pierre is a rude, arrogant and demeaning individual. He takes pride in his family's status as on of the Six Nobles and has no problem using his status to get away with anything: assault, theft, blackmail, and even kidnapping. Underneath all this pride and arrogance, he is actually a coward. While he does whatever he wants, he is particularly scared of the other six noble families, and tries not to draw their attention. If confronted by another member of the six nobles, he immediately backs down. Story Overview Volume 4 Pierre is a member of Leon and Brad's class. He gets jealous at how Brad is getting all the attention from the girls, and has his group assault him and Jean, using his crest to prevent Brad form using magic and bind him with roots. He is later confronted by Julius and the rest his group. He tricks them into swearing on the sacred tree and betting Einhorn on the fight (even though Einhorn belongs to Leon). Pierre again uses his crest to catch the group off guard and he and his goons defeat them. When Leon confronts Pierre for taking his ship, Luxon seemingly joins Pierre as well, claiming that, as Einhorn is a part of him, when ownership of it transferred, so did ownership of him and everything on the ship. Pierre then messes around on the ship until Leon obtains a sacred tree sapling. Pierre confronts him and the 2 agree to an armor duel with Pierre betting Einhorn and Luxon and Leon betting the sapling. Before the duel, as insurance, Pierre has Carla kidnapped. During the duel, Leon shows up with no armor while Pierre uses Arroganz. As the duel begins Leon seemingly evades all of Arroganz's attacks. When he is told that Cara is alright, Leon begins fighting back, working together with Luxon to feign superhuman strength and push Pierre into a corner. It is then that Luxon takes full control of Arroganz and, synthesizing Pierre's voice, fires missiles into the crowd, earning Pierre the anger of the six noble families for attacking civilians. Pierre, who no longer has any control of Arroganz is then pulled out of the machine by Leon and savagely beaten, with Leon repeatedly punching him in the mouth to keep him from properly surrendering. After Leon is declared the winner, Pierre is told that Einhorn is attacking his family, seemingly on Pierre's orders. The boy then realizes that he as set up, but before he can do anything, he is punished for not being able to keep his end of the deal and the sacred tree robs him of his crest, leaving him unconscious. After Leon stops Einhorn, the Faivel household announces that Pierre committed suicide to atone for his actions, but Deirdre claims that he is more than likely imprisoned in his home and being tortured. Relationships *''Information will be added soon later.*'' Equiptment Luxon - (Temporarily) During Volume 4, Pierre gains ownership of Luxon for a short time. Einhorn *''Information will be added soon later.*'' Arroganz *''Information will be added soon later.*'' Trivia *''Information will be added soon later.*'' Gallery Vol.4-04.jpg Reference Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Alzer Commonwealth Category:Six Nobles Category:Faiviel Household Category:Academy Students Category:New Human